


picnic

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ill start crying like the bitch i am over my own ocs, like the thot he is, their relationship is so fucking soft, warning for ace making innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: There’s been many times in the past when the two of them had shared a silent understanding that only they could have, forming a connection like they’d never been able to before.





	picnic

Jester noticed from the beginning when he and Ace had first met that he wasn’t the biggest social butterfly in the whole world. 

 

While he seemingly had a good time around people, there were days when he would stray away from crowds and conversations until he was finally left alone. Those were afternoons that Jester would find Ace lazily hanging around in some tree or some other elevated place, swinging one leg back and forth as he reclined peacefully, his hat over his face to block out any sunlight. Again, this was back at the time the two of them considered one another rivals, not friends or something to define the more red feelings Jester had long ago confirmed he had for him - so someone might have considered that a perfect time to strike, but Jester was a fair player, so he would always leave him by himself.

 

Today though, Ace had his head on Jester’s lap, eyes focused on Alice, Diamond and Butterfly kicking around with some sort of ball they’d brought with them. He didn’t seem quite interested in what was actually happening though (he’d made some sort of comment about playing games being too childish for someone his age, and that if they wanted to be kids they were more than welcome to).

 

Ace agreed to join their little picnic in the comfortable privacy of Diamond’s Kingdom in their courtyard (he’d been lingering by Jester’s side when the invite was delivered to them), he wasn’t enthralled to participate in anything. He ate some of what was available and then slinked off to the nearby shade of a tree. Jester would have loved to join but he had to admit he was exhausted from recent work in his own Kingdom, joining him in the shade and leaning back against the bark of the tree. That’s when Ace had put his head down on his lap, taking a deep breath and practically melting onto him.

 

“Did you not sleep well last night?” Jester asked, cautiously carding his fingers through the soft hair presented to him. Ace nearly purred, closing his eyes finally.

 

“I did. Well, the best that someone like me could anyway.”

 

Jester knew right then what was up. He's come to understand Ace so well over the past few years that a lot of things about him were very easy to read sometimes, and he's positive at some points Ace appreciated it without having to vocalize it. He swept his fingers through the soft hair again and sighed.

 

“Not up to being around everyone today then?”

 

Ace didn’t respond right away, eyes slowing opening again. There was a second of pause before he rolled onto his back, meeting the other’s gaze.

 

“...You know me so well.”

 

“You didn’t have to come,” Jester said, brushing the bangs out of his face that fell messily with his previous movements. “I always want you to be comfortable.”

 

“In that case, I’m most comfortable when I’m with you.”

 

That’s a true fact. He’s most comfortable and open when he’s with Jester and part of him is… very touched by that. There’s been many times in the past when the two of them had shared a silent understanding that only they could have, forming a connection like they’d never been able to before. Jester smiled, resting his hand on Ace’s shoulder.

 

“Want anything else to eat?” Jester offered, knowing there was more than plenty to go around and he might appreciate something else.

 

“Not with everyone else around,” Ace muttered, closing his eyes again. “You’re looking rather delicious today, after all.”

 

Jester watched as Ace’s lips twitched into a smirk, just as his face heated up with fluster. With a sigh, Jester leaned back more comfortably against the trunk of the tree as Ace chuckled, relaxing onto the other man like he was his own personal pillow. 

 

In minutes, it was apparent the two of them were content with falling asleep, just like that, as their friends speculated in the distance what in the hell just happened to them.

**Author's Note:**

> ive said this a million times and thats not enough, ill fucking die for them


End file.
